Days
by whitedoyle
Summary: Ever wonder what Shinichi was doing BEFORE being shrunk? A collection of drabbles about Shinichi and Co. set in middle school.
1. Chapter 1

"Mou, Shinichi, are you listening to me?" Ran asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi replied, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I said, 'What class are you in this year?'" Ran repeated.

"2-A. Why?" Shinichi replied.

"Me too!" Ran exclaimed, clearly more excited than the detective was, "That means we'll be in the same class! Sonoko too."

"Oh," Shinichi said, trying to stifle a groan. Sure, Suzuki Sonoko might have been Ran's best friend, but the constant, _What up, Detective Geek?_ greeting was beginning to get on his nerves. _I'm not sure I can survive an entire year with that girl in my class…_

"School's starting soon. So, let's try our best, ne, Shinichi?" Ran asked, giving him a smile.

"Un," Shinichi nodded, surprised by Ran's openness. _Well, maybe the year won't be so bad after all. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The first day of school_, Shinichi thought as he paused in front of the two story building, _New classes, new books, new rhythm..._

"But the same old problems," Shinichi mumbled, noticing Sonoko approaching. "Ohayou, Sonoko," Shinichi greeted, forcing a smile. _Be nice…be nice…_

"What up, Detective Geek," Sonoko replied with a wave. _Be nice…be nice…_

Shinichi forced out a laugh, "Nothing much. Just getting ready for first period."

"Ah!" Sonoko exclaimed, as if suddenly remember something.

"What?" Shinichi asked, surprised by the outburst.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sonoko quickly replied. "See you later, Detective Geek," she said. And with that, Sonoko was gone.

_Be nice…be nice…_


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you eating, Shinichi?" Ran asked, sitting across the lunchtable.

"Soy sauce and rice," Shinichi replied, "Why?"

"Did you make it yourself?" Ran asked, eyeing the food suspiciously.

"Yeah, Kasan and Tousan are still in America," Shinichi replied, taking a bite of his lunch. He instantly grimaced though. _T__oo much soy sauce.__  
_

"Here," Ran said, pushing her bento to him when she noticed his pained expression, "You can have half of mine."

"Are you sure?" Shinichi asked.

"Yep," Ran replied, "I made it this morning."

Shinichi reached his spoon over and took a bite.

"It's really delicious," Shinichi complimented, "Thanks, Ran!"


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired by Fluehatraya.

* * *

"I can do this," Shinichi said as he picked up the box of frozen lasagna, "Preheat oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit." Shinichi glanced at his oven and nodded, "Check. Place lasagna into oven. Simple enough." Carefully, Shinichi opened the oven and placed the frozen lasagna inside. "Check," he said, closing the oven, "Bake for one hour or until golden brown."

"Hm," Shinichi said, staring at the clock, "Hmmmm...HMMMMM." The display finally changed, indicating one minute had passed. "Maybe I'll go read a book," Shinichi muttered.

* * *

"...his eyes fixed vacantly upon the corner of the ceiling, the blue smoke curling up from him, silent, motionless," Shinichi read aloud, following the words of _The Man with the Twisted Lip_. An excited grin formed across Shinichi's face. This is why he loved Sherlock stories; they were so realistic. It was as if he could smell the smoke!_  
_

"Hold on," Shinichi muttered, putting the book down. He shot a glance over at the kitchen. "Crap."

* * *

"What'd you bring today, Shinichi?" Ran asked, looking over at his lunch box.

"Soy sauce and rice."


	5. Chapter 5

"Soccer tryouts?" Shinichi asked, talking into the phone.

"They're supposed to be next week," Ran replied, "You should try out!"

"Maybe," Shinichi replied. He was used to kicking the ball around by himself, but he had never played on a team before.

"You should!" Ran insisted, "Remember that time you were trying to teach me soccer?"

"And you just dribbled the ball the entire time?" Shinichi replied, laughing. He could hear her pout.

"Well, you were really good, so I'm sure you'll make the team!" Ran said.

"Alright, I'll give it a _shot_, if you know what I mean," Shinichi replied. Ran just groaned.

* * *

"Congratulations, that was some impressive footwork," the coach said, "I'm not sure how you physically made that last goal by bouncing the ball off three other players from half-field, but it was impressive nonetheless. You're on the team!"

"Thanks, Coach!" Shinichi replied, sweaty but elated.


	6. Chapter 6

"How about we let Shinichi pick the first song," Ran suggested.

"Eh? Me?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, we are celebrating _your_ success in making the soccer team," Ran said.

"Yeah, so hurry up, Detective Geek," Sonoko added, quite unnecessarily Shinichi thought.

Shinichi scrolled through the list of songs before finally selecting one at random with the remote.

"Are you sure you want _that _one?" Sonoko asked. Shinichi just ignored her, thinking it to be another offhanded comment.

"Here's the microphone, Shinichi," Ran said as the song began.

Shinichi watched for the words on the screen and started to sing, "You know you love me, I know you care-"

* * *

"So, how'd I do?" Shinichi asked as the song finished.

"It was," Ran started, searching for the right words, "unique."

"You really think so?" Shinichi asked, "Maybe I should sing another one then."

"Ah!" Ran exclaimed, snatching away the microphone, "I think we should let Sonoko have a chance, ne?"

"Oh, you're right," Shinichi agreed. Ran just sighed in relief.


End file.
